The PB and J Chronicles
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Spinelli is unexpectedly and radically transformed. The PB and J Chronicles are a series of pieces exploring all the ramifications and outcomes of this immense alteration to his fundamental form and thereby his very life.
1. Phish Boy

Phish Boy

Chronicles of PB and J: PB&J Issue D-0

"What did you just say?" Jason was tired and in no mood for translating Spinelli speak.

"I said how little it takes to transmogrify one's self, wouldn't you agree, Stone Cold?" Spinelli hadn't even bothered to look up from his computer screen.

"Yeah, whatever," Jason started up the stairs to take a shower and go to bed.

"Hmmh," Spinelli muttered to himself as he again watched the clip. "Maybe if I just…"

"Spinelli," Jason came running down the stairs the following morning. He needed the hacker's help to find Franco. "Let's get started…" He froze at the foot of the stairs staring in morbid fascination at the…thing sitting morosely on his sofa. "What the hell," he sputtered already turning toward the closet to get his gun. "So help me you'll pay if you've hurt Spinelli!"

"Stone Cold," the voice was rough and guttural, the creature had moved quickly and silently to stand right behind Jason, "Tis I, your loyal grasshopper."

"Spinelli?" Jason croaked, the gun hanging disregarded in his hand. He stared incredulously up at the seven foot tall, green, scaly monster with yellow reptilian eyes and flippers for hands and feet. 'What…happened to you?"

Spinelli nodded his huge head ponderously as his dermis, slimy with mucous, glistened in the light "It would appear that the Jackal acted precipitously. He was indeed right about his theories of transmogrification. Yet, in my haste to prove my hypothesis, I overlooked one vital aspect of the process."

Jason swallowed nervously not wanting an answer to his question, "What's that?" Cautiously he stepped away from Spinelli knowing it would hurt his feelings but he smelled so vile.

Somehow Spinelli's features managed to transmit his familiar hangdog expression, "How to reverse the procedure," he whispered embarrassed.

"You mean you're stuck like this?" Jason asked aghast, receiving in response a slight sad inclination of the giant fish head.


	2. Lost Love

Title: Lost Love

Characters: Phishboy, Maxie Jones, Matt Hunter

Words: 246

Rating: K

Chronicles of PB and J: Issue PB&J D-1

"Spinelli!" Maxie was yelling into her cell phone, hearing nothing but a series of gurgles and splashes. "Talk to me, are you all right?" The connection was abruptly terminated. Turning precipitously, she twisted her ankle and fell right into the open arms of Matt Hunter.

"Careful there, sweetheart, don't want you breaking that lovely neck of yours." He grinned, his teeth flashing brightly despite the dim lighting.

Maxie pushed at him impatiently. "Let me go," she said petulantly, "Spinelli's in some kind of trouble. I have to find him."

Matt sighed theatrically, "That kid is always getting himself into the most ridiculous scrapes. He's a big boy, let him figure this one out on his own. Meanwhile, you and I could go to Kelly's. I'll treat you to a burger and get some ice for your ankle so it doesn't swell up."

"Last of the big spenders, huh?" Maxie scoffed but she was already accepting his arm as they hobbled away toward the diner.

From the shadows a forlorn figure watched them go, his eyes leaking as he made inhuman snuffling noises. Awkwardly, he reached up and wiped a flipper across his nose. "Fair Maximista," he intoned sadly, his bass-like voice blending with the mournful sound of the foghorn, "Is I fear, lost forever to the Jackal." He shuffled through clinging tendrils of low lying fog until he reached the edge of the pier. There was a quiet splash and then silence descended upon the deserted docks.


	3. Refuge

"There," Jason smiled to himself, eyeing the translucent rectangular tank with a supreme sense of satisfaction. He'd spent long, after business hours working on it, keeping it a secret from his roommate, which was a lot harder to do than Jason had thought it would be. Not much could be kept hidden from Spinelli nowadays, and yet, this was one thing which Jason was adamant on keeping from him.

He hoped that his gift would be well received and bring back some of the contagious, effervescent joy that had been stripped away from his self-proclaimed protégé whose heart had been broken irrefutably by that hussy, Maxie Jones. Just thinking of the well-manicured harlot made his blood boil and he shook his head to clear it. _No thinking evil thoughts, _he chastised.

He wanted everything to be perfect for the animorphogous and showing enmity, no matter how aptly earned, for his friend's former lover, would undermine Spinelli's delight in receiving the gift. Jason shuddered at the thought that it might be rejected, especially with winter on the horizon.

Standing, he worked the kinks out of his back and allowed himself a moment to simply bask in the glory of his creation. It was large enough to accommodate Spinelli's alter ego and even allowed for some play room. He sent a quick text message to Spinelli and quickly covered his handiwork in a tarp. He then exited the small hothouse he'd had built to accommodate the aquarium and waited for Spinelli to arrive.

Spinelli raced out of the penthouse and up the stairs in record time, panting as he reached the top. His heart pounded like a wild drumbeat in his chest, constricting it. Worried about his mentor, Spinelli plunged into the cool night air, gasping, his mouth opening and closing emptily like a fish out of water.

He scanned the roof for a sign of Stone Cold and blinked in wonder at the glass house which stood before him. It was magnificent. It had been artfully built and even contained a few panes of stained glass featuring whales and playful dolphins amidst a calm sea.

"St…one Cold?" Spinelli looked around in mild panic, his voice filled with unspeakable awe. _What was the meaning of this? Had his mentor been captured by some mad artist, was he being held against his will within the beautiful structure?_

Jason popped out from around the corner he had been 'hiding' behind and shouted, "Surprise!"

He approached his frazzled roommate casually, yet carefully as he caught the look of alarm on the boy's face. An almost goofy grin adorned his own visage.

It was quickly replaced by a frown of concern as Spinelli's eyes filled with tears.

"You're okay," he sputtered, touching Jason's arm as though to reassure himself.

Jason nodded, silently scolding himself for unwittingly scaring his roommate. He'd completely forgotten that the last time he'd sent such a cryptic message to the animorph. PhishBoy had found him unconscious, barely breathing after an encounter with a vengeful mutant squid.

"Sorry Spinelli, I wasn't thinking. I wanted to surprise you," he apologized.

Spinelli gave him a puzzled look and Jason spun him around, gesturing toward the glass house.

"I built you an aquarium." Spinelli had to strain to hear. "You know, winter's coming. I thought it would be warmer than the bay." Jason was looking steadfastly at the ground, shifting uneasily under Spinelli's scrutiny.

"Thank you," Spinelli's voice held a note of unmistakable gratitude.

"It was nothing." Jason easily returned his roommate's infectious smile, Spinelli felt Jason's muscles stiffen as he enveloped him in an impromptu hug his act of generosity had inspired. Quickly he stepped back and the two men stared away from each other as they composed themselves. Their bond was strong, but stoic.

Jason led his grasshopper into the warm room and unveiled the tank he'd crafted by hand. "So, what do you think?" He asked, suddenly self-conscious.

A splash and a cascade of water descending upon him were the only answer he got. Shaking his head, Jason smiled and watched PhishBoy explore his home away from home.


	4. Unwanted Savior

GH created Jason and Spinelli, I just came up with the ide of Phishboy

Unwanted Savior

"Eeww! That is _so _gross!" Maxie was so fixated on flicking away stringy filaments of mucous from her face and hair that she appeared oblivious to the fact that she was shaking like a leaf.

"Maxie, stop that and hold still!" Jason commanded her, his voice tinged with the familiar tone of exasperation which she inevitably brought forth from him.

He was trying to wrap her shivering body within the confines of his leather jacket which was still warm from his body heat. Each time he nearly had her safely encased she would dart away in a further attempt to remove all remnants of her recent encounter from her body and her clothing.

"I can't stand it!" She exclaimed, her nose wrinkled in disgust as she swiped at her hands and face for the third time in less than a minute. "Why did that…that creature touch me, who asked it to? It's an invasion of my personal space. I'll…I'll sue it, that's what!" Her voice was shaky with the onset of shock but true to her persona she masked it with an escalating litany of complaints streaming out of her in a never ending flow.

"That _creature_ just saved your life," Jason responded with barely contained patience. Finally, he managed to get her rebellious arms slipped into the jacket's sleeves and now the garment hung slackly on her, dwarfing her in its immensity.

"I was doing just fine," she shot back with asperity as she brushed a lock of drenched, dripping hair away from her forehead. "Besides," she added haughtily, "You would've have saved me anyway. So, I wasn't ever really in any danger."

Jason just shook his head in irritation. By his count, Maxie was going down for the third time as he was poised to dive in after her until it turned out to not be necessary after all. "How did you end up in the water?" He asked her, realizing the futility of pursuing the other argument with her. Maxie's stubbornness outweighed anyone else's including his own.

She averted her eyes and blushing, whispered, "I tripped and fell in."

Jason looked down at the five inch heels she was wearing on the rough, icy surface of the dock and sighed in frustration. Raising his eyes he scanned the gunmetal grey, choppy surface of the harbor. He thought he could barely distinguish the darker shape of a large head cresting the top of the white tipped waves. He could probably hear everything which was being said, his hearing was extremely acute.

"What was that _thing_ anyway?" She asked as she observed Jason searching the harbor.

"Phishboy," Jason replied abruptly, shepherding her away from the waterfront. He needed to get her somewhere dry and warm in order to avoid the onset of hypothermia.

"What the hell is a fishboy?" Maxie's teeth were chattering as she leaned into the shelter of Jason's arms.

"My friend and someone who just rescued your ungrateful designer hide," Jason said with severity as he tried to remind her of the debt she owed.

"There's just no end to your connections on the lower end of the social spectrum is there?" It was clear that Jason's chastisement hadn't affected Maxie in the least. "Well, you just keep all your slimy, crawly sea creature _friends _away from me in the future."

The lonely, bereft observer sighed heavily and dove deep under the waves searching for a watery oblivion. Even the frigid North Atlantic was warmer than the ice chunk which was his heart.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated


End file.
